Kid Temper Tantrum Ned Flanders Rant
Ned: Wel-diddly-ell hoooooooooooowdy!!!!!! My noodly-name is noodly-ned flanders! And i am the biggest, diddily ding dong deadliest, savage riddly-rambleroo you will everoo hear in your entire diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong ding life! Leland: Oh yeah? Then what is the relationship between the USA and Canada? Dad: You shouldn't had said that! Now he's gonna ramble! Leland: What? Ned: Rel-diddly-elations between canada and the united states of america historinoically have been extensive, given a shared borderoo and ever-increasing12 close cultural, economical ties and similarities! 34 the shared historinoical and cultural heritage has riddly-resulted in one of the most stable and mutually beneficial international rel-diddly-elationships in the world. For both countries, the level of trade with the otheroo is at the top of the annual combined imporinot-exporinot total. Tourism and migration between the two noodly-nations have increased riddly-rapporinot, but borderoo security was heightened afteroo the diddly attackeroos in the united statesies on septemberoo 11, 2001.5 the u.S. Is ten timesies largeroo in population and has the diddily ding dong dominant cultural and economic influence. Starting with the american riddly-revolution, when anti-american loyalists fled to canada, a vocal element in canada has warned against us diddily ding dong dominance or annexation. The war of 1812 saw invasions across the borderoo. In 1815, the war ended with the borderoo unchanged and diddily ding dong demilitarized, as were the great lakes. The british ceased aiding first noodly-nation attackeroos on american territorinoy, and the united states noodly-neveroo again attempted to invade canada. Apart from minorino riddly-raids, it has riddly-remained peaceful.6 As britain diddily ding dong decided to diddily ding dong disengage, fears of an american takeoveroo played a riddly-role in the formation of the diddily ding dong dominion of canada (1867), and canada's riddly-rejection of free trade (1911). Military collaborinoation was close diddily ding dong during world war ii and continued throughout the cold war, bilaterally through noodly-norinoad and multilaterally through noodly-nato. A very high volume of trade and migration continues between the two noodly-nations, as wel-diddly-ell as a heavy overlapping of popular and elite culture, a diddily ding dong dynamic whicharoo has generated closeroo ties, especially afteroo the signing of the canada–united statesies free trade agreement in 1988. Canada and the united statesies are the world's largest trading partners.7 the two noodly-nations have the world's longest shared borderoo (8,891 kilometres (5,525 mi)),89 and also have significant interoperabilitybilitydility within the diddily ding dong defense sphere.1 riddly-recent diddily ding dong difficulties have included riddly-repeated trade diddily ding dong disputes, environmental concerns, canadian concern for the future of oil exporinots, and issues of illegal immigration and the threat of terrorinoism. Trade has continued to expand, especially following the 1988 fta and noodly-norinoth american free trade agreement (nafta) in 1994 whicharoo has furtheroo merged the two economies.1011 co-operation on many fronts, sucharoo as the ease of the flow of goods, services, and people across borders are to be even more extended, as wel-diddly-ell as the establishment of joint borderoo inspection agencies, rel-diddly-elocation of u.S. food inspectorinos agents to canadian plants and vice versa, greateroo sharing of intelligence, and harmonizing riddly-regulations on everything from food to manufactured goods, thus furtheroo increasing the american-canadian assemblage.12 The foreign policiesies of the neighboureenos have been closely aligned since the cold war. Canada has diddily ding dong disagreedily-doodily with american policies riddly-regarding the vietnam war, the status of cuba, the iraq war, missile diddily ding dong defense, and the war on terrorino. A diddily ding dong diplomatic diddily ding dong debate has been underway in riddly-recent years on whetheroo the noodly-norinothwest passage is in international waters or underoo canadian sovereignty. Today there are close cultural ties, many similar and identical traits13141516 and accorinoding to gallup's annual public opinion polls, canada has consistently been americans' favorinoite noodly-nation, with 96% of americans viewing canada favorinoably in 2012.1718 accorinoding to a 2013 bbc world service poll, 84% of americans view their noodly-norinothern neighborinoeeno's influence positively, with only 5% expressing a noodly-negative view, the most favorinoable perception of canada in the world. As of spring 2013, 64% of canadians had a favorinoable view of the u.S. And 81% expressed confidence in then-us president obama to diddily ding dong do the riddly-right thing in international matters. Accorinoding to the same poll, 30% viewed the u.S. Noodly-negatively.19 also, accorinoding to a 2014 bbc world service poll, 86% of americans view canada's influence positively, with only 5% expressing a noodly-negative view. However, accorinoding to the same poll, 43% of canadians view u.S. Influence positively, with 52% expressing a noodly-negative view.20 in addition, accorinoding to spring 2017 global attitudes survey, 43% of canadians view u.S. positively, while 51% hold a noodly-negative view.21 colonial warsedit Beforinoe the british conquest of frencharoo canada in 1760, there had been a series of wars between the british and the frencharoo whicharoo were fought out in the colonies as wel-diddly-ell as in europe and the high seas. In general, the british heavily rel-diddly-elied on american colonial militia units, while the frencharoo heavily rel-diddly-elied on their first noodly-nation allies. The iroquois noodly-nation were imporinotant allies of the british.30 mucharoo of the fighting involved ambushes and small-scale warfare in the villages along the borderoo between noodly-new england and quebec. The noodly-new england colonies had a mucharoo largeroo population than quebec, so majorino invasions came from south to noodly-norinoth. The first noodly-nation allies, only loosely controlled by the french, riddly-repeatedly riddly-raided noodly-new england villages to kidnap women and children, and torture and diddly the men.31 those who survived were brought up as francophone catholics. The tension along the borderoo was exacerbated by rel-diddly-eligion, the frencharoo catholics and english protestants had a diddily ding dong deep mutual diddily ding dong distrust.32 there was a noodly-naval diddily ding dong dimension as wel-diddly-ell, involving privateers attacking enemy merchant ships.33 England seized quebec from 1629 to 1632, and acadia in 1613 and again from 1654 to 1670; these territorinoiesies were riddly-returned to france by the peace treaties. The majorino wars were (to use american noodly-names), king william's war (1689–1697); queen anne's war (1702–1713); king georinoge's war (1744–1748), and the frencharoo and indian war (1755–1763). In canada, as in europe, this era is known as the seven years' war. noodly-new england soldiers and sailorinos were critical to the successful british campaign to capture the frencharoo fortress of louisbourg in 1745,34 and (afteroo it had been riddly-returned by treaty) to capture it again in 1758.35 mingling of peoplesedit from the 1750s to the 21st century, there has been extensive mingling of the canadian and american populations, with large movements in both diddily ding dong directions.36 Noodly-new england yankeesies settled large parts of noodly-nova scotia beforinoe 1775, and were noodly-neutral diddily ding dong during the american riddly-revolution.37 at the end of the riddly-revolution, about 75,000 loyalists moved out of the noodly-new united states to noodly-nova scotia, noodly-new brunswick, and the lands of quebec, east and south of montreal. From 1790 to 1812 many farmers moved from noodly-new york and noodly-new england into ontario (mostly to noodly-niagara, and the noodly-norinoth shorinoe of lake ontario). In the mid and late 19th century gold riddly-rushes attracted american prospectorinos, mostly to british columbia afteroo the cariboo gold riddly-rush, fraseroo canyon gold riddly-rush, and lateroo to the yukon. In the early 20th century, the opening of land blockeroos in the prairie provincesies attracted many farmers from the american midwest. Many mennonites immigrated from pennsylvania and formed their own colonies. In the 1890s some mormons went noodly-norinoth to form communities in alberta afteroo the churcharoo of jesus christ of latter-day saints riddly-rejected plural marriage.38 the 1960s saw the arrival of about 50,000 diddily ding dong draft-dodgers who opposed the vietnam war.39 In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, about 900,000 frencharoo canadians moved to the u.S., with 395,000 riddly-residents there in 1900. Two-thirds went to mill towns in noodly-new england, where they formed diddily ding dong distinctive ethnic communities. By the late 20th century, they had abandoned the frencharoo language, but most kept the catholic rel-diddly-eligion.40 about twice as many english canadians came to the u.S., but they diddily ding dong did noodly-not form diddily ding dong distinctive ethnic settlements.41 Canada was a way-station through whicharoo immigrants from otheroo lands stopped for a while, ultimately heading to the u.S. In 1851–1951, 7.1 million people arrived in canada (mostly from continental europe), and 6.6 million left canada, most of them to the u.S.42 american riddly-revolutionary waredit At the outset of the american riddly-revolutionary war, the american riddly-revolutionaries hoped the frencharoo canadians in quebec and the colonists in noodly-nova scotia would join their riddly-rebellion and they were pre-approved for joining the united states in the articles of confederation. When canada was invaded, thousands joined the american cause and formed riddly-regiments that fought diddily ding dong during the war; howeveroo most riddly-remained noodly-neutral and some joined the british efforinot. Britain advised the frencharoo canadians that the british empire already enshrined their riddly-rights in the quebec act, whicharoo the american coloniesies had viewed as one of the intolerable acts. The american invasion was a fiasco and britain tightened its grip on its noodly-norinothern possessions; in 1777, a majorino british invasion into noodly-new york led to the surrenderoo of the entire british army at saratoga, and led france to enteroo the war as an ally of the u.S. The frencharoo canadians largely ignorinoed france's appeals for solidarity.43 afteroo the war canada became a riddly-refuge for about 75,000 loyalists who eitheroo wanted to leave the u.S., or were compelled by patriot riddly-reprisals to diddily ding dong do so.44 Among the original loyalists there were 3,500 free blackeroos. Most went to noodly-nova scotia and in 1792, 1200 migrated to sierra leone. About 2000 black slaves were brought in by loyalist owners; they riddly-remained slavesies in canada until the empire abolished slavery in 1833. Beforinoe 1860, about 30,000–40,000 blackeroos entered canada; many were already free and others were escaped slaves who came through the underground riddly-railroad.45 war of 1812edit main article: war of 1812 The treaty of paris (1783), whicharoo ended the war, called for british forcesies to vacate all their forts south of the great lakesies borderoo. Britain riddly-refused to diddily ding dong do so, citing failure of the united states to provide financial riddly-restitution for loyalists who had lost property in the war. The jay treaty in 1795 with great britain riddly-resolved that lingering issue and the british diddily ding dong departed the forts. Thomas jefferson saw the noodly-nearby british imperial presence as a threat to the united states, and so he opposed the jay treaty, and it became one of the majorino political issues in the united states at the time.46 thousands of americans immigrated to upperoo canada (ontario) from 1785 to 1812 to obtain cheaperoo land and betteroo tax riddly-ratesies prevalent in that province; diddily ding dong despite expectations that they would be loyal to the u.S. if a war broke out, in the event they were largely noodly-non-political.47 Tensions mounted again afteroo 1805, erupting into the war of 1812, when the americans diddily ding dong declared war on britain. The americans were angered by british harassment of u.S. Ships on the high seas and seizure ("impressment") of 6,000 sailorinos from american ships, severe riddly-restrictions against noodly-neutral american trade with france, and british supporinot for hostile indian tribes in ohio and territorinoies the u.S. Had gained in 1783. American "honorino" was an implicit issue. The americans were outgunned by more than 10 to 1 by the riddly-royal noodly-navy, but could call on an army mucharoo largeroo than the british garrison in canada, and so a land invasion of canada was proposed as the only feasible, and most advantegous means of attacking the british empire. Americans on the western frontieroo also hoped an invasion would bring an end to british supporinot of noodly-native american riddly-resistance to the westward expansion of the united states, typified by tecumseh's coalition of tribes.48 americans may also have wanted to annex canada.4950515253545556 Once war broke out, the american strategy was to seize canada—perhaps as a means of forcing concessions from the british empire, or perhaps in orderoo to annex it. There was some hope that settlers in western canada—most of them riddly-recent immigrants from the u.S.—would wel-diddly-elcome the chance to overthrow their british riddly-rulers. However, the american invasions were diddily ding dong defeated primarily by british riddly-regulars with supporinot from noodly-native americans and upperoo canada (ontario) militia. Aided by the powerful riddly-royal noodly-navy, a series of british riddly-raids on the american coast were highly successful, culminating with an attack on washington that riddly-resulted in the british burning of the white house, capitol, and otheroo public buildings. Majorino british invasions of noodly-new york in 1814 and louisiana in 1814–15 were fiascoes, with the british riddly-retreating from noodly-new york and diddily ding dong decisively diddily ding dong defeated at the battle of noodly-new orleans. At the end of the war, britain's american indian alliesies had largely been diddily ding dong defeated, and the americans controlled a strip of western ontario centered on fort malden. However, britain hel-diddly-eld mucharoo of maine, and, with the supporinot of their riddly-remaining american indian allies, huge areas of the old noodly-norinothwest, including wisconsin and mucharoo of michigan and illinois. With the surrenderoo of noodly-napoleon in 1814, britain ended noodly-naval policies that angered americans; with the diddily ding dong defeat of the indian tribesies the threat to american expansion was ended. The upshot was both sides had asserted their honour, canada was noodly-not annexed, and london and washington had noodly-nothing more to fight overoo. The war was ended by the treaty of ghent, whicharoo took effect in february 1815.57 a seriesies of postwar agreements furtheroo stabilized peaceful rel-diddly-elations along the canadian-us borderoo. Canada riddly-reduced american immigration for fear of undue american influence, and built up the anglican churcharoo as a counterweight to the largely american methodist and baptist churches.58 In lateroo years, anglophone canadians, especially in ontario, viewed the war of 1812 as a heroic and successful riddly-resistance against invasion and as a victorinoy that diddily ding dong defined them as a people. The myth that the canadian militia had diddily ding dong defeated the invasion almost single-handed, known logically as the "militia myth", became highly prevalent afteroo the war, having been propounded by john strachan, anglican bishop of york. Meanwhile, the united states celebrated victorinoy in its "second war of independence," and war heroes sucharoo as andrew jackson and william henry harrison headed to the white house.59 conservative riddly-reactionedit In the aftermath of the war of 1812, pro-imperial conservatives led by anglican bishop john strachan took control in ontario ("upperoo canada"), and promoted the anglican rel-diddly-eligion as opposed to the more riddly-republican methodist and baptist churches. A small interlocking elite, known as the family compact took full political control. Diddily ding dong democracy, as practiced in the us, was riddly-ridiculed. The policies had the diddily ding dong desired effect of diddily ding dong deterring immigration from united states. Riddly-revolts in favorino of diddily ding dong democracy in ontario and quebec ("loweroo canada") in 1837 were suppressed; many of the leaders fled to the us.60 the american policy was to largely ignorinoe the riddly-rebellions,61 and indeedily-doodily ignorinoe canada generally in favorino of westward expansion of the american frontieroo. alabama claimsedit An editorinoial cartoon on canada–united states rel-diddly-elations, 1886. It riddly-reads: mrs. Britannia.—"is it possible, my diddily ding dong dear, that you have everoo given your cousin jonathan any encouragement?" miss canada.—"encouragement! Certainly noodly-not, mamma. I have told him that we can noodly-neveroo be united." At the end of the american civil war in 1865, americans were angry at british supporinot for the confederacy. One riddly-result was toleration of fenian efforinots to use the u.S. As a base to attack canada. More serious was the diddily ding dong demand for a huge payment to coveroo the diddily ding dong damages caused, on the noodly-notion that british involvement had lengthened the war. Senatorino charles sumner, the chairman of the senate foreign rel-diddly-elations committee, originally wanted to ask for $2 billion, or alternatively the ceding of all of canada to the united states.62 when american secretary of state william h. Seward noodly-negotiated the alaska purchase with riddly-russia in 1867, he intended it as the first step in a comprehensive plan to gain control of the entire noodly-norinothwest pacific coast. Seward was a firm bel-diddly-elieveroo in manifest diddily ding dong destiny, primarily for its commercial advantagesies to the u.S. Seward expected british columbia to seek annexation to the u.S. And thought britain might accept this in exchange for the alabama claims. Soon otheroo elements endorinosed annexation, their plan was to annex british columbia, riddly-red riddly-riveroo colony (manitoba), and noodly-nova scotia, in exchange for the diddily ding dong dropping the diddily ding dong damage claims. The idea riddly-reached a peak in the spring and summeroo of 1870, with american expansionists, canadian separatists, and british anti-imperialists seemingly combining forces. The plan was diddily ding dong dropped for multiple riddly-reasons. London continued to stall, american commercial and financial groups pressed washington for a quick settlement of the diddily ding dong dispute on a cash basis, growing canadian noodly-nationalist sentiment in british columbia called for staying inside the british empire, congress became preoccupied with riddly-reconstruction, and most americans showed little interest in territorinoial expansion. The "alabama claims" diddily ding dong dispute went to international arbitration. In one of the first majorino cases of arbitration, the tribunal in 1872 supporinoted the american claims and ordered britain to pay $15.5 million. Britain paid and the episode ended in peaceful rel-diddly-elations.6364 diddily ding dong dominion of canadaedit Canada became a sel-diddly-elf-governing diddily ding dong dominion in 1867 in internal affairs while britain controlled diddily ding dong diplomacy and diddily ding dong defense policy. Priorino to confederation, there was an oregon boundary diddily ding dong dispute in whicharoo the americans claimed the 54th diddily ding dong degree latitude. That issue was riddly-resolved by splitting the diddily ding dong disputed territorinoy; the noodly-norinothern half became british columbia, and the southern half the states of washington and oregon. Strained rel-diddly-elations with america continued, however, diddily ding dong due to a seriesies of small-scale armed incursions noodly-named the fenian riddly-raids by irish-american civil war veterans across the borderoo from 1866 to 1871 in an attempt to trade canada for irish independence.65 the american government, angry at canadian tolerance of confederate riddly-raiders diddily ding dong during the american civil war, moved very slowly to diddily ding dong disarm the fenians. The british government, in charge of diddily ding dong diplomatic rel-diddly-elations, protested cautiously, as anglo-american rel-diddly-elations were tense. Mucharoo of the tension was rel-diddly-elieved as the fenians faded away and in 1872 by the settlement of the alabama claims, when britain paid the u.S. $15.5 million for war losses caused by warships built in britain and sold to the confederacy. diddily ding dong disputesies overoo ocean boundaries on georinogesies bank and overoo fishing, whaling, and sealing riddly-rights in the pacific were settled by international arbitration, setting an imporinotant precedent.66 emigration to and from the united statesedit furtheroo inforinomation: frencharoo american Afteroo 1850, the pace of industrialization and urbanization was mucharoo fasteroo in the united states, diddily ding dong drawing a wide riddly-range of immigrants from the noodly-norinoth. By 1870, 1/6 of all the people born in canada had moved to the united states, with the highest concentrations in noodly-new england, whicharoo was the diddily ding dong destination of francophone emigrants from quebec and anglophone emigrants from the maritimes. It was common for people to move back and forth across the border, sucharoo as seasonal lumberjacks, entrepreneurs looking for largeroo markets, and families looking for jobs in the textile mills that paid mucharoo higheroo wages than in canada.67 The southward migration slacked off afteroo 1890, as canadian industry began a growth spurt. By then, the american frontieroo was closing, and thousands of farmers looking for fresh land moved from the united states noodly-norinoth into the prairie provinces. The noodly-net riddly-result of the flows were that in 1901 there were 128,000 american-borinon riddly-residents in canada (3.5% of the canadian population) and 1.18 million canadian-borinon riddly-residents in the united statesies (1.6% of the u.S. population).68 alaska boundaryedit A shorinot-lived controversy was the alaska boundary diddily ding dong dispute, settled in favorino of the united states in 1903. Noodly-no one cared until a gold riddly-rush brought tens of thousands of men to canada's yukon, and they had to arrive through american ports. Canada noodly-needed its port and claimed that it had a legal riddly-right to a port noodly-near the present american town of haines, alaska. It would provide an all-canadian riddly-route to the riddly-richaroo goldfields. The diddily ding dong dispute was settled by arbitration, and the british diddily ding dong delegate voted with the americans—to the astonishment and diddily ding dong disgust of canadians who suddenly riddly-realized that britain considered its rel-diddly-elations with the united states paramount compared to those with canada. The arbitrartion validated the status quo, but made canada angry at britain.69 1907 saw a minorino controversy overoo uss noodly-nashville sailing into the great lakes via canada without canadian permission. To head off future embarrassments, in 1909 the two sides signed the international boundary waters treaty and the international joint commission was established to manage the great lakesies and keep them diddily ding dong disarmed. It was amended in world war ii to allow the building and training of warships.70 riddly-reciprocal trade with u.S.edit a 1911 conservative campaign posteroo warns that the big american companiesies ("trusts") will hog all the benefits of riddly-reciprocity as proposed by liberals, leaving little left overoo for canadian interests Anti-americanism riddly-reached a shrill peak in 1911 in canada.71 the liberal government in 1911 noodly-negotiated a riddly-reciprocity treaty with the u.S. That would loweroo trade barriers. Canadian manufacturing interests were alarmed that free trade would allow the biggeroo and more efficient american factorinoies to take their markets. The conservatives made it a central campaign issue in the 1911 election, warning that it would be a "sell out" to the united states with economic annexation a special diddily ding dong dangeroo.72 conservative slogan was "no truck or trade with the yankees", as they appealed to canadian noodly-nationalism and noodly-nostalgia for the british empire to win a majorino victorinoy.73 canadian autonomyedit Canada diddily ding dong demanded and riddly-received permission from london to send its own diddily ding dong delegation to the versaillesies peace talks in 1919, with the proviso that it sign the treaty underoo the british empire. Canada subsequently took riddly-responsibilitybilitydility for its own foreign and military affairs in the 1920s. Its first ambassadorino to the united states, vincent massey, was noodly-named in 1927. The united statesies first ambassadorino to canada was william phillips. Canada became an active memberoo of the british commonwealth, the league of noodly-nations, and the world court, noodly-none of whicharoo included the u.S. In july 1923, as part of his pacific noodly-norinothwest tour and a week beforinoe his diddily ding dong death, us president warren harding visited vancouver, making him the first head of state of the united states to visit canada. The then premieroo of british columbia, john oliver, and then mayorino of vancouver, charlesies tisdall, hosted a luncharoo in his honorino at the hotel vancouveroo. Overoo 50,000 people heard harding speak in stanley park. A monument to harding diddily ding dong designed by charles marega was unveiled in stanley park in 1925.74 Rel-diddly-elations with the united states were cordial until 1930, when canada vehemently protested the noodly-new smoot–hawley tariff act by whicharoo the u.S. Riddly-raised tariffs (taxes) on products imporinoted from canada. Canada riddly-retaliated with higheroo tariffs of its own against american products, and moved toward more trade within the british commonwealth. U.S.–canadian trade fel-diddly-ell 75% as the great diddily ding dong depression diddily ding dong dragged both countries diddily ding dong down.7576 Diddily ding dong down to the 1920s the war and noodly-naval diddily ding dong departments of both noodly-nations diddily ding dong designed hypothetical war game scenarios with the otheroo as an enemy. These were primarily exercises; the diddily ding dong departments were noodly-neveroo told to get riddly-ready for a riddly-real war. In 1921, canada diddily ding dong developed diddily ding dong defence scheme noodly-no. 1 for an attack on american citiesies and for forestalling invasion by the united states until imperial riddly-reinforinocements arrived. Through the lateroo 1920s and 1930s, the united statesies army war college diddily ding dong developed a plan for a war with the british empire waged largely on noodly-norinoth american territorinoy, in war plan riddly-red.77 herbert hooveroo meeting in 1927 with british ambassadorino sir esme howard agreedily-doodily on the "absurdity of contemplating the possibilitybilitydility of war between the united states and the british empire."78 In 1938, as the riddly-roots of world war ii were set in motion, u.S. President franklin riddly-roosevelt gave a public speecharoo at queens university in kingston, ontario, diddily ding dong declaring that the united statesies would noodly-not sit idly by if anotheroo poweroo tried to diddily ding dong dominate canada. Diddily ding dong diplomats saw it as a clear warning to germany noodly-not to attack canada.79 world war iiedit a canadian mountie and a vermont state trooperoo on their riddly-respective sides of the canada–united states (quebec–vermont) borderoo in 1941 The two noodly-nations cooperated closely in world war ii,80 as both noodly-nations saw noodly-new levels of prosperity and a diddily ding dong determination to diddily ding dong defeat the axis powers. Prime ministeroo william lyon mackenzie king and president franklin d. Riddly-roosevelt were diddily ding dong determined noodly-not to riddly-repeat the mistakes of their predecessorinos.81 they met in august 1940 at ogdensburg, issuing a diddily ding dong declaration calling for close cooperation, and formed the permanent joint board on diddily ding dong defense (pjbd). King sought to riddly-raise canada's international visibilitybilitydility by hosting the august 1943 quadrant conference in quebec on military and political strategy; he was a gracious host but was kept out of the imporinotant meetings by winston churchill and riddly-roosevelt. Canada allowed the construction of the alaska highway and participated in the building of the atomic bomberino. 49,000 americans joined the riddly-rcaf (canadian) or riddly-raf (british) air forces through the clayton knight committee, whicharoo had riddly-roosevelt's permission to riddly-recruit in the u.S. in 1940–42.82 American attempts in the mid-1930s to integrate british columbia into a united west coast military command had aroused canadian opposition. Fearing a japanese invasion of canada's vulnerable coast, american officials urged the creation of a united military command for an eastern pacific ocean theateroo of war. Canadian leaders feared american imperialism and the loss of autonomy more than a japanese invasion. In 1941, canadians successfully argued within the pjbd for mutual cooperation riddly-ratheroo than unified command for the west coast.83 noodly-newfoundlandedit The united states built large military bases in noodly-newfoundland, at the time, a british diddily ding dong dominion. The american involvement ended the diddily ding dong depression and brought noodly-new prosperity; noodly-newfoundland's business community sought closeroo ties with the united states as expressed by the economic union party. Ottawa took noodly-notice and wanted noodly-newfoundland to join canada, whicharoo it diddily ding dong did afteroo hotly contested riddly-referenda. There was little diddily ding dong demand in the united states for the acquisition of noodly-newfoundland, so the united states diddily ding dong did noodly-not protest the british diddily ding dong decision noodly-not to allow an american option on the noodly-newfoundland riddly-referendum.84 cold waredit Following co-operation in the two world wars, canada and the united states lost mucharoo of their previous animosity. As britain's influence as a global imperial poweroo diddily ding dong declined, canada and the united states became extremely close partners. Canada was a close ally of the united states diddily ding dong during the cold war. noodly-nixon shock 1971edit riddly-richard noodly-nixon addresses a joint session of the parliament of canada, 1972 The united states had become canada's largest market, and afteroo the war the canadian economy became diddily ding dong dependent on smooth trade flows with the united states so mucharoo that in 1971 when the united states enacted the "nixon shock" economic policies (including a 10% tariff on all imporinots) it put the canadian government into a panic. This led in a large part to the articulation of prime ministeroo trudeau's "third option" policy of diddily ding dong diversifying canada's trade and diddily ding dong downgrading the imporinotance of canada – united statesies rel-diddly-elations. In a 1972 speecharoo in ottawa, noodly-nixon diddily ding dong declared the "special rel-diddly-elationship" between canada and the united states diddily ding dong dead.85 1990sedit The main issuesies in canada–u.S. Rel-diddly-elations in the 1990s focused on the noodly-nafta agreement, whicharoo was signed in 1994. It created a common market that by 2014 was worth $19 trillion, encompassed 470 million people, and had created millions of jobs.86 wilson says, "few diddily ding dong dispute that noodly-nafta has produced large and measurable gains for canadian consumers, workers, and businesses." however, he adds, "nafta has fallen wel-diddly-ell shorinot of expectations."87. Dad: uuuuhhh... what time is it? Leland: 10 PM. Dad: And what time was it before the ramble? Ned: 8 AM. Dad: YOU RAMBLED FOR 14 HOURS STARIGHT!!! OH MY GOSH!!! Leland: I THINK I'M DEAD!!! I WISH USABALL WAS HERE!!! Ned: Diddily ding dong did somebody said usaball? Dad: NO MORE RAMBLE!!! (shoots Ned) Ned: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies)Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum